


Odd Places at Odd Times in Odd Universes

by UhmNo



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Harley is 19, M/M, No Smut, Not Underage, Peter is 18, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, crackfic, no seriously, this is on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmNo/pseuds/UhmNo
Summary: Peter Parker was born into a world of soulmates.They say you have a timer. They say said timer hits zero when your soulmate sees it. But Peter Parker was a very special case. He didn't think he had a soultimer. Turns out he just doesn't know where to look.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Odd Places at Odd Times in Odd Universes

Peter moped. It was one of those days. He knew he was destined to not have a soulmate, and he knew that not moving on from that stupid idea was pointless, but all he could do was imagine. What it would be like to have someone that would love you unconditionally. Someone that wouldn't _leave._ Someone tha- All of a sudden, he was thrown back into the real world when someone took a seat next to him. 

"What're you mopin' about?"

"Just thinking about what could've been."

With that statement, he looked up to get a good look at this random stranger. _Wow. Thank you universe. You gave me a hot, cute guy while I was mourning about not having a true love._ The tall, blond stranger did not question but instead held his hand out in greeting.

"Harley. Harley Keener."

"Peter Parker."

Peter did not take the hot, random stranger whomhenowknewthenameof's hand, and instead nestled his head in the crook on his elbow as his arms lay crossed on the table. 

"Hey, c'mon man, liven up. Have a drink."

"Not old enough."

"Come, let's get a room."

Peter, albeit confused, followed him into one of the private rooms.

"I don't have a soulmate."

"I don't have one either."

"...oh."

The two's conversation carried on gradually until they ended up lying on the bed.

"Well... since we seem to like each other... how do you feel about a one night stand?" **(A/N FIRSTLY I DONT KNOW HOW THESE WORK AND SECONDLY I PROMISE ITS PG [no smut])**

The two made out, and Peter felt a bit surprised when he felt a cold pair of hands cup his buttcheeks. **(the furthest it's gonna go is buttcheeks. I promise with my whole soul.)** Peter turns around and Harley freezes after he glances down.

Peter freezes too.

_Is that a timer._

_Why did he freeze? Oh god._

_Is it possible that he just didn't know?_

_Oh god, is there something down there?_

_And why did the timer just strike zero?_

_Oh my f*cking god does it smell?_

_Is he really my soulmate?_

_Holy f*ck is he crying? Is it really that bad?_

_Is this real? Do I actually have a chance in life and love?_

_I'm gonna die of embarrassment. That's it. That's what it's gonna say on my grave._

_Oh my god. I need to tell him. Oh god, is mine in the same spot as his?_

_That's it._

"Keener, what the fuck?"

"We're fucking soulmates."

"...come again?"

**~BONUS~**

"Come on, let me check yours."

"No!"

"Hey, I just wanna complete the timer and make it official."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Fine."


End file.
